The present invention relates to a golf club straightening device for straightening golf club irons. The principal object of the present invention is to provide improvements in golf club straightening devices which include a bifurcated swingarm for carrying clamping means for clamping the club head and an arcuate loft arm for measuring the angular position of the swingarm and hence the loft of the club and a slidable angled bracket carrying a pointed lie plate for measuring the angular position of the club shaft and hence the lie of the club.